


Adventures on Bus Route 11

by RedRiotsLeftNut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Reader, Height Differences, Public Masturbation, Public Transportation, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Tsukishima Kei has a big dick, little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiotsLeftNut/pseuds/RedRiotsLeftNut
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is a grade A asshole that needs to be put in his place.You decide to take full advantage of a bumpy evening bus ride home to enact your revenge.Just some shameless smut because making boys cream their pants is fun.(Female reader insert)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Adventures on Bus Route 11

**Author's Note:**

> Now hear me out, I am all for Daddy Dom Kei right? But like...don't you also want to have complete and utter power over the guy too?  
> Idk I've read a few reader insert 'on the bus' fics and idk I just felt like giving it my spin.  
>   
> Note: All characters have been aged up to be at least 18+ in this fic (referencing university but basic team build is the same, cause we're here for smut not story)  
> This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the anime/manga series Haikyuu! All characters, teams, etc are belonging to the creators/licensers of this content.

Tsukishima Kei. That sarcastic, cocky, raging douchebag of a giant. He made your blood boil.  
Ever since you had joined the volleyball team as the resident manager/medic (thanks in part to your sports health major) the scathing retorts and venom-filled verbal sparring matches were part and parcel of day to day life for the pair of you.  
The rest of the team didn't particularly understand the bizarre relationship the pair of you shared. Though in truth the team was no stranger than the amusingly competitive relationship that Hinata and Kagayama shared, so perhaps 'bizarre' was just the name of the game for the flock of crows.

You and Tsukishima existed in this weird kind of limbo. The pair of you weren't really dating per-say. Neither of you would concede to naming your relationship past casual friends. Though you were the only one Tsukishima would spend extended amounts of time with. One of the few people who could get away with all their limbs intact should you touch him for any extended period of time. He was the only one allowed to freely rib you about your height (or lack thereof) in comparison to most of the team. Not to mention that the pair of you were quite often found watching each other when you thought the other was not paying attention.

This is where you found yourself, one evening, herding the team of exhausted young men onto the bus after a weekend away at an intensive training camp for some of the top teams in the prefecture. Promises of arranging some takeaway for dinner when you arrived back at your school had been made, and you had received Kagayama's help dragging Hinata away from his myriad of new friends and onto the bus. You let out a breath of relief as you heard the bus doors close behind you. That was, until you looked up to discover there was not a single seat left available for you.

Many of the over-taxed boys were settling in for the long bus ride. There should have been a seat left for you to take, after all there was plenty of room on the way here.  
It was then that you noticed the long legs kicked up across the very back seat of the bus.  
You strode up to the last seat and put your hands on your hips, glaring at the bane of your existence. Tsukishima Kei. Face blank, eyes closed, and earbuds wedged into his ears. He had replaced those giant can headphones for something a little easier to travel with, not to mention the superior sound quality was an added bonus.  
He was also completely oblivious to your plight.

The bus started up, the motor drowning most of the team's quiet chatting into a barely audible background noise.

You huffed out an irritated noise and leant forward, snatching one of the blonde boy's earbuds.  
Tsukishima's eyes opened, startled before his face dropped into that familiar mask of annoyance at being disrupted. 

“Move your legs Saltyshima, this is the last seat available.” You quipped, admittedly halfheartedly. You had spent the past two plus days running around after a bunch of over enthusiastic, energetic boys with little in the way of experience fending for themselves after all. You were just as exhausted as the team if you were honest with yourself.

“Tch. Chibi-manager-chan some of us need the leg room. Not that you would understand.”

“Really, a dig at my height? How utterly original.” You snarked

“Well you know what they say about low hanging fruit” He shrugged one of his shoulders with a smirk

Oh your exhaustion was rapidly giving way to annoyance in a way that only Tsukishima seemed to be able to press your buttons 

“I swear if you don't move your legs...” you let the threat hang, sure that whatever the boy could imagine was worse than your sluggish brain could provide

“You'll what? Keep glaring at me? I mean if you want to stare so damn bad be my guest.” He offered coolly, waving a hand vaguely at himself before plucking the earbud from your hand and shoving it back in place.

You seethed. 

The bus jolted over a bump in the road and you felt yourself careen forward. Your hands bracing yourself on the window as you lost your footing.

“Y/N take a seat, the roads are pretty bumpy from here on out.” Ukai called out, catching your flailing out of the corner of his eye in the rearview mirror.

“Ahhhh sorry, sorry.” You called back

No one else on the bus really paying any attention to what was going on, either too involved in their own conversations or beginning to fall asleep already.

Your looked back to extricate yourself from all but straddling to Tsukishima only to find the boy with a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he stared at you with wide eyes. Or rather, stared at your chest that was directly in his line of sight. Today had been a hot one so you had chosen a simple light, button down blouse and short skirt combo. The top two buttons on your blouse you'd left undone to help try to alleviate some of the day's humidity...and had absolutely no doubt that Tsukishima was being given an unobstructed view of your cleavage and simple, but lacy bra.

He met your eye and glanced away with a cough. He blushed deeper in a very uncharacteristic way as you straightened back up. A smirk slid onto your lips as you got a wicked idea, wanting nothing more than to watch Tsukishima's usual cool and aloof façade crack some more.

“Well I guess I found my seat then” You shrugged with a sigh, plopping yourself down gracefully in the taller male's lap

“Idiot” He hissed, ripping the earbud back out of his ear “What the hell do you think you are doing!?!”

You gave him an innocent smile “I was just taking a seat like coach told me. You don't mind right Tsukki-kun?” and you rolled your hips against his lap tauntingly

He breathed out a huff as though he'd just been hit bodily with a volleyball, his brows furrowing slightly. 

“Stop” he hissed, one of his dextrous hands coming up to grasp your hip

“Mmmm I don't know what you could mean” you smirked rolling your shoulders, causing your shirt to momentarily pull taught across your breasts as you stretched.

You wiggled your ass in his lap under the thinly veiled guise of 'getting comfortable'.

“What if someone notices?” 

“There is nothing to notice” You quickly bit back. Quickly taking pity on the poor male's flustered countenance you added “Besides basically everyone is asleep, or can't see over the backs of the seats anyway.”

The bus hit a pothole and you felt yourself bouncing against a distinct growing hardness beneath your ass. You licked your lips, feeling positively wicked. Watching as Tsukishima's eyes sharply assessed the bus and the potential of them getting caught.

He leant back against the cool glass of the window. The blush still tinting his cheeks belying his carefully blank expression. You wanted to completely obliterate that façade into a million little pieces. You wanted to ride that usually smart mouth of his, put that sharp tongue to good use for a change. You wanted to watch him come apart as you rode his cock. 

You watch him drinking in the expanse of your bared thighs, his long fingertips brushing against the flesh of your thighs at the hem of your skirt from where his palms still rested on your hips.

He sucked in a breath and his eyelids fluttered shut as a series of bumps in the road jostled you in his lap. You could feel the hot column of his impossibly hard cock pressing against you through his sweats.

“Are you feeling alright Tsukki-kun, you're looking a bit flushed.” You teased mockingly “Maybe you overdid it at training this weekend. I wouldn't want you coming down with a fever.”

Any retort that he had been about to make was stifled into a muffled curse as you shifted to straddle his lap. Your clothed core pressed against his hardness, your thighs tucked in neatly either side of his hips like only your small frame could do. Your short skirt riding impossibly high on your plush thighs, yet still covering any evidence of anything short of innocent going on. You mentally thanked the gods for the privacy of the tall backs on the bus seats this time around.

“Do you need me to look after you Kei?” you murmured coyly, leaning forward

All at once several things happened.

Tsukishima dove forward, wrapping his hand around the back of your neck and dragging you into a deep, filthy kiss. You dug your nails into his shoulders to try and keep your balance as you kissed him back just as fiercely. The bus hit what must have been an un-sealed stretch of road because suddenly the bus was jolting you back and forth against the trapped length of Tsukishima's cock.

He pulled back from this kiss, breathing heavily. His face flushed. Fingers digging hard into your neck and hip respectively. He pressed his forehead against yours, golden eyes lidded and hazy with arousal behind his glasses.

“Fuck, don't stop.” He panted desperately as a drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face

You licked your lips, tasting him there. With a plea like that from the usually stoic blonde, how could you possibly do anything but purposefully increase the speed and pressure of your crotch grinding against him. Arousal licking at your own core.

“Mmmm fuck Kei, you're so big.” You murmur softly, nose to nose with the bespectacled blonde  
His fingers grip at you tighter. His mouth falling open and you can feel his soft exhales against your skin. You are almost positive his cock is so hard it is throbbing. Poor boy won't last much longer. Especially not if you have anything to do with it.

You lean in, breathing into his ear in soft little pants that mimic his own “I just want to feel your cock inside me, stretching out my tight little pussy. Fuck. Just the thought of riding your dick has me so fucking wet.”

“Fu...shit...haa” You hear his garbled muttered curses as he crushes his mouth against your shoulder to prevent any louder noises from leaking out. He grinds up against you and you swear you can feel his peak hit. His cock throbbing as he comes in his sweats.

You run a gentle hand through his hair, as he clings to the back of your shirt almost sweetly, utterly embarrassed at having come undone like that without even being touched.

You notice the bus is pulling in to a familiar street outside that leads towards the school. You gently shift away from the blonde who's orgasm muddled brain seems to start whirring into gear as he notices how close you are to the end of the bus trip. He moves his feet off the seat next to him, his face flushing in mortification as he notices the damp patch beginning on his pants. Thankfully the material is dark, and it is night time so no one should notice. But he quickly strips off his sports jacket and ties it about his waist, just in case.

Ukai announces that you are all finally home as he pulls the bus to a halt. You stand, leaning slightly and making sure to give Tsukishima a convienient view up your skirt of your panties, the crotch which, he is surprised to note, is indeed damp. So you weren't lying about the thought of riding his dick turning you on then. You smirked over your shoulder as you extricated yourself from the seat and moved to the front of the bus to help maintain some order as the bus unloaded.

“Have a fun ride home Tsuki?” Yamaguchi's voice piped up wickedly after you had reached the front of the bus. Catching Tsukishima's eye through the crack between the seats in front of him.

“Fuck off” Tsukishima bit back, thanking the low lighting for (hopefully) covering up the blush that threatened to break out over his face. He jammed his earbuds back into his ears and busied himself with collecting his luggage.

Oh Tsukishima was already plotting the ways he was going to make you pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. It's been a long time since I wrote any fanfiction but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things.  
> Comments and Kudos mean the world.
> 
> If you enjoyed feel free to shout me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redreaderinsert)


End file.
